gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Deemo
Deemo is a piano music rhythm video game developed by Rayark Games. The name translates to 'tree melodies'. It features an ongoing storyline that is unlocked through playing the game. There are currently 111 songs and three game modes for each song, and utilises real piano instrumental feedback. Gameplay Players tap or slide as notes hit the line at the bottom of the screen. Hitting the notes more accurately increases the score after completing the song. Storyline Deemo is a mystic character who lives in solitude in a castle, all by himself. A little girl named Ana falls from the sky, where she comes from. To help Ana back to her world, Deemo comes to realize a tree keeps growing tall on top of the piano whenever Deemo plays. As the player continues to grow the tree through playing the game, the storyline unlocks gradually. Availability The game was released to iOS users on November 13, 2013, and on Android on December 26, 2013. Deemo is free to download on Google Play Store, following restrictions, including countdowns, limited storyline progression and inability to use the retry button. Android users can remove countdowns by purchasing in game for US$1.99, while iOS can download the game without countdowns for the same price. Players can unlock "Collections" by purchasing each songs for US$3.99. Main Songs #Atlantis Love - V.K #Beyond The Stratus - Ice #Dream - Rabpit #Electron - Yuk-cheung Chun feat. Misi Ke #Entrance - Ice #Ephemeral - Mili #Evolution Era - V.K #Fable - Mili #Friction - HAMO from Mili #Hey Boy - Jerry Barnes, Katreese Barnes, Rodger Green #Hua Sui Yue - V.K #I Hate To Tell You - Yuk-cheung Chun #I Race The Dawn - Kevin Penkin feat. Michiyo Honda #Invite - Sun Chen feat. Bibi Chao #Jumpy Star - Yuk-cheung Chun, Jeff Li, Justine Lu #Light Pollution - Yuk-cheung Chun feat. Europa Huang #Magnolia - M2U vocal by Guriri #Melody Of Elves - V.K #Metal Hypnotized - EARTHBOUND PAPAS #Mirror Night - V.K #Moon Without The Stars - Jerry Barnes, Quiana #Nine Point Eight - Mili #Paper Plane's Adventure - V.K #Past The Stargazing Season - H△G Remixed by Mili #Peach Lady - Yuk-cheung Chun, Trevor Lin feat. Silvia Su #Pilot - Rabpit #Platinum - Sta #Pulses - Sta feat. A #Pure White - V.K #Rainy Memory - Rabpit #Reverse - V.K #Rosetta - Mili #Run Go Run - Kaeru Underground #Saika - Rabpit #Sairai - Shinichi Kobayashi #Sanctity - Rabpit #Undo - Yuk-cheung Chun feat. Misi Ke #Untitled2 - FabricFactory #Utopiosphere - Mili #Vivere La Vita - Sta #Walking By The Sea - Edmud Fu #Wings Of Piano - V.K #Witch's Invitation - Mili #Xue Wu - V.K #Yawning Lion - V.K #YUBIKIRI-GENMAN - Mili #Leviathan - NeLIME #Angelic Sphere - 3R2 #Randall - Hikoshi Hashimoto #Will - Hikoshi Hashimoto #Land Of Giants - Hikoshi Hashimoto #Dream Of Dreams - Brian Crain #Finding Home - Brian Crain #Imagining - Brian Crain #Reminiscence - Brian Crain #Time Forgotten - Brian Crain #Sea Side Road - Eshen #Run Away Run - Eshen #Falling Ears - Eshen #Flowers Above Your Head - Eshen #Almost Morning - Eshen #Little Corgi's Dream - KillerBlood #Morning Drops - KIVA #The Letter - KIVA #The Truth That You Leave - Pianoboy #Veritas - Presti #DRG - ani #Libera Me - Cranky #Precipitation - Ice #Sacred - Rabpit #The Black Case - KillerBlood #Future World - KillerBlood #Holy Knight - Eyemedia #Niflheimr - xi #Parousia - xi #Recollections - Yamajet #The Way We Were - NICODE #The Sanctuary - Eye AC #The Red Coronation - Eye RH #Forbidden Codex - Hoskey #Knight Of Firmament - Eye XY feat. Yoneko #Living In The One - Edmud Fu #Suspenseful Third Day - Kaeru Underground #Legacy - switchworks #Sunset - Alex Vourtsanis #Sakura Iro No Yume - Tzu-Chieh Wen #La Promesse - Cranky #ANiMA - xi #The Beautiful Moonlight - Mai Aoyagi #Fluquor - onoken #Mystosis - M2U vocal by Guriri & Lucy #Lord Of Crimson Rose - Eye DT feat. Searlait #Predawn - NICODE #The Fallen Bloom - Hoskey #Where You Are Not - NICODE #Music - Mai Aoyagi #CREAM STEW - aioi feat. KAMATA JUNKO #I Can Not Say - aioi feat. KAMATA JUNKO #Image - aioi feat. KAMATA JUNKO #Kireigoto - aioi feat. KAMATA JUNKO #NEW WORLD - aioi feat. KAMATA JUNKO #Loadstar - M2U & NICODE #Lune - M2U & NICODE #Moon Halo - M2U #Stellar - M2U & NICODE #Wicked Fate - M2U #Farewell - 3R2 #Winter - 3R2 #Fluffie Parties - N.M.S.T. #Snowflakes - N.M.S.T. #Kouyou - Ice #Rebellion - Tatsh #Earlier Than Today - Eshen Trial Songs #Pulse - Sta feat. A #Reflection (Mirror Night) - V.K #Reverse - Parallel Universe - V.K Category:Rayark Games Category:Video games